A Time Not Hers
by ViviFaye
Summary: When a heavily pregnant Lily Luna Potter goes missing, all eyes are on the notorious serial killer who goes only by Ajax. Harry had been investigating him for the better part of three years and is worried that Lily was taken because of him. Little, do they know that Lily has ended up somewhere far beyond their imagination. Teddy/Lily!


**Chapter 1**

 **Teddy POV**

"Lils" Teddy had just come home from work and was wondering where his gorgeous wife and best friend was because there was no one else in the house. "Where are you, Lils?"

He felt worry rise up in him. Lily wasn't at home. This wouldn't normally worry him but she was eight months pregnant now and there was a serial killer on the loose. He pulled out his mobile, a useful Muggle invention that Aunt Hermione had showed them, and hit the call button. Lily wasn't picking up. A wave of fear swept through his body. He assessed his house critically, with his Auror eyes, but noticed nothing out of order as he swept through each room in turn until he reached the newly set up nursery. Her old teddy was left abandoned on the floor. Lily would never leave her old teddy on the floor, she loved Millie too much for that. He reached down to pick it up and cradled it worriedly to his chest. He quickly set it down in its proper place as he heard a knock on the door. Maybe, it was Lily. Maybe, she just popped out to the shops. His heart sang with relief as he reasoned that must be why she went out. It was nothing. He bounded down the stairs and opened the door. His heart sank. It wasn't Lily. It was James. Maybe, he knew where Lily was.

"Hey, Teddy" James greeted him enthusiastically as he made himself at home on their sofa. "Where's Lily? James looked around but saw no sign of his sister.

Teddy felt his heart sink further as he would have to explain that Lily was missing. "I don't know. I just came home and she isn't here. I tried phoning her but she's not answering. I have no idea where she's gone"

"Lily's missing?!" James jumped to his feet. His little sister was heavily pregnant. And, she never went anywhere without telling Teddy. "We need to find her! I'll let dad know and we can do a tracking spell in the meantime" James dialled Harry and hastily explained the situation.

Harry tried to reassure James even whilst feeling tense himself. _"We'll find her, Jamie. I've sent teams out to look for her"_ Harry told him down the phone whilst making the arrangements for search parties and for a team to go and search the house. _"Just keep Ted calm and don't do anything rash"_ Harry warned his son. Knowing Jamie, he would want to find Lily at any cost. With good reason of course. Lily was his daughter and he wanted nothing more than to tear the country apart to find her but he had to be reasonable. First, he would phone Ginny and let her know so she could alert the rest of their family. Maybe, Lily was with one of them and she just forgot to let Teddy know. He wasn't going to panic until all avenues were exhausted he told himself even though he felt anxiety and anger building at the back of his throat.

 **Lily POV**

Lily instinctively cupped her stomach and was relieved that her baby was okay. She could feel her little one kicking like a trooper and breathed out in relief. She had no idea where she was or what had happened but her baby was safe and that was all that mattered. All she remembered was going into the baby's nursery to place her old teddy, Millie, in their so that their baby could play with her. She thought about Teddy. He was probably frantic with worry. Tears stung her eyes. She wanted to be with Teddy. A kick from their beautiful baby brought her back to reality. She looked around and felt security flood her senses as she saw the unmistakable shape of Hogwarts. The castle was clearly defined against the blue sky and she felt safe. She cautiously stood up and began to make her way towards her old school. Sure, it was an odd place to end up but at least she knew Minnie would be there and she could Floo herself home from there. She took slow, careful steps until she reached the castle itself. She decided to make her way towards Minnie's office because it would be far more private to Floo from there. She couldn't Apparate because firstly it was impossible within the grounds of Hogwarts but secondly because she was pregnant and didn't want to risk what could be a fatal splinch. Especially, given that her Apparition was passable to say the least. She had lost count of the number of times that she had splinched herself from the minor finger to the time that she had left her bottom half of her body. She reached Minnie's office but was thrown by the gargoyle that demanded the password. She didn't know it. She stood there impatiently as she threw idea after idea at the gargoyle but it remained resolute. She stomped her foot in frustration and that's when she saw Minnie who was approaching her office with a stern look.

"And, who might you be may I ask?" Minerva McGonagall questioned with a furrowed brow. She knew every student at Hogwarts but this one was unfamiliar to her, and obviously much too old to be a student judging by the rounded pregnant stomach she could see. "And, what are you doing outside of Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Lily was thrown. Upon closer inspection, this McGonagall looked younger than the one that she knew. And, she had mentioned Dumbledore. But, Lily knew that he was dead. He had died when her dad was at Hogwarts. Hell, Albus was named after him. "Did you say Professor Dumbledore? I don't mean to be rude but he can't be alive…" Lily tailed off as she ran through the possibilities in her mind. Unless, she had travelled back in time. But, that's impossible. The only way to go back in time was with a Time Turner. And, even they only allowed you to go back for a maximum of five hours. So, how was she here?

"I am very much alive, dear girl" Professor Dumbledore approached and ushered both Lily and Professor McGonagall into his office. "The question I must ask though, is why you believe I am not? And, who you are?" Dumbledore could make an educated guess based on her appearance but he would prefer to hear the truth from her mouth. She could be a Death Eater in disguise for all he knew but what Death Eater would take her appearance. A heavily pregnant woman with the features of a Potter. It was unlikely.

Lily looked hesitantly at Professor Dumbledore. If she was right, if she had travelled back in time, then she didn't want to mess up the timeline. Any information she gave could potentially change the future. Her Aunt Hermione had been extremely clear on that front after she and Hugo tried to create their own Time Turner. "May, I just ask what year and month it is first, please?"

" May, 1980" Dumbledore replied as he pondered the significance of that question. Evidently, this girl appeared not to be from this time period judging by her insistence on the year and her rather outlandish clothing. "I believe you are not from this time so I must insist you tell me the truth so that we can get you back to your time. You need not worry about changing the timelines because I will perform the necessary Memory Charms after your departure"

Lily felt like she had been punched in the gut. May, 1980. Her grandma Lily Potter would be pregnant with her dad now. Her dad hadn't even been born. Next year, her grandparents would be killed by Voldemort. A tear streamed down her face. She felt McGonagall awkwardly pat her on the back and straightened up. She need to tell them the truth. "I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm from 2031. I'm 23 years old and the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. My grandparents are James and Lily Potter and Arthur and Molly Weasley."


End file.
